


Before the Taking of Toast and Tea

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Coming early, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Praise Kink, Reunions, Tattoos, Which is apparently a thing with me and Ry, consent kink, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: It's been thirteen months since Terushima Yuuji has seen his four boyfriends, but now they're back in Miyagi, and all staying the night at his house. With his moms conveniently out for the night, they've got all the time in the world to reconnect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> So at the beginning of November, I promised Ry I would write her OiKuroTeruDaiSuga smut if she won. And she did. Just like I knew she would. So here it is, a laundry list of all the things I knew would make her yell at me.
> 
> I'm so proud of you babe.

Yuuji hadn’t seen his boyfriends face-to-face in thirteen months. Not since he had left Oikawa, Daichi, and Suga at the station for a mandatory family vacation right before the three of them were set to move to Tokyo for college. Afterward, between their settling in in their new apartment with Kuroo and his studying so that he could join them eventually and work schedules conflicting with tournament schedules, none of them had had a chance to meet up with him. But now that the school year was over and Yuuji had graduated, all four were coming back to Miyagi to help him move.

 

It took everything in him not to pace as he waited for them at the station. He tried to quell that nervous energy by tapping his foot or rolling his tongue piercing between his teeth, but nothing seemed to help.

 

Part of him wasn’t sure it was real. After all, people didn’t just wake up one morning single and then go to bed with four - gorgeous, smart, _amazing_ \- boyfriends. He hadn’t even really meant it at first: after watching the four of them get together one by one, he had sent a joking text asking if he could get in on the action. He had been certain that Suga was being sarcastic when he agreed.

 

Then the next week had seen the four of them going out on a dinner date and coming straight home to call him on skype and tell him all about it.

 

“ _I wish you could_ _’ve been there, Yuu-chan,_ ” Oikawa had whined. “ _It_ _’s not the same without all five of us._ ”

 

They had been careful to include him in as many things as they could after that. The skype dates had been almost daily, and he never went more than a couple of hours without at least one of them texting him. He knew, deep down, that he was their boyfriend, an equal member of their relationship. But still he doubted.

 

“YUU-CHAN!” He barely had time to look up before a solid body collided with his own, knocking him back several steps. Broad, strong hands gripped either of his upper arms and stopped his fall. Another pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind, and suddenly Yuuji was surrounded by bodies.

 

“Help?” Yuuji asked, trying to crane his neck so he could see around Oikawa to where Daichi was laughing nearby. Kuroo nuzzled closer, his hair falling in Yuuji’s face and blocking his view.

 

“You aren’t excited to see us?” Muffled by Yuuji’s shirt and hidden in the space between Yuuji’s shoulder blades, Suga’s voice sounded small. Yuuji didn’t believe it for a second.

 

“I would be, if I could actually see any of you,” Yuuji grumbled. “Haven’t you people ever heard of one at a time?”

 

“They have,” Daichi said. “They just couldn’t agree on who got to go first.” That was when Kuroo let go at last, straightening so he could huff at Daichi.

 

“You were there fighting right along with us,” Kuroo accused. Daichi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey, now,” Yuuji began, but Daichi held up a hand to silence him. Wordlessly, he strode up to the tangle of limbs and shoved Oikawa to the side. With one hand curling in the front of Yuuji’s shirt and one at the back of his neck, he all but smashed their lips together. Yuuji let out a surprised noise and Daichi took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Yuuji’s lips, trailing it along his teeth and flicking at the barbel in his tongue. He pulled away slowly, drawing out the contact as long as he could.

 

Yuuji peeled his eyes open, not sure when exactly he had closed them, to see Daichi staring up at him with a slow smolder burning in his eyes.

 

“Hi, Terushima,” Daichi whispered. Yuuji whimpered. For a moment, the world had narrowed to just the two of them. Then Oikawa whined.

 

“Dai-chan, I wanted to kiss him first,” he huffed.

 

“You had your chance,” Daichi snapped.

 

“I thought we agreed _I_ was gonna kiss him,” Kuroo argued.

 

“We didn’t agree on anything!” Oikawa shouted. A soft touch at his elbow drew Yuuji away from the brewing fight. He turned to see Sugawara playing with one of his snake bites, a dangerous twinkle in his eye. He leaned up to press a kiss of his own to Yuuji’s lips.

 

“Hey,” he murmured.

 

“Hey,” Yuuji parroted. He brushed some of Suga’s hair behind his ear, his finger bumping against a series of rings. “This one’s new,” he said, tugging lightly on the industrial bar that stretched across Suga’s cartilage. Suga shrugged.

 

“You were right,” he said. “It’s kind of addicting.” Yuuji only grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to the cold metal.

 

“They look good on you,” he murmured. Suga smirked.

 

“You have no idea,” he said. There was another whine behind them, louder than ever.

 

“Yuu-chan,” Oikawa cried, “how come you keep letting everyone else kiss you but not me?” Yuuji laughed.

 

“You haven’t tried to kiss me yet,” he said. “You know I’d let you.” Oikawa brightened and took a step toward him, but was shoved out of the way by Kuroo. Yuuji found himself being crowded back against a wall as Kuroo advanced, licking his lips. He ducked down and kissed Yuuji, sweet and chaste and innocent. He pulled back with a devilish smirk that only grew when Oikawa whined again.

 

Yuuji laughed and held his arms open. Oikawa threw himself into them, nuzzling into his hair with a happy little sound.

 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Yuuji asked quietly. There was something in the air that made his voice go wobbly and his knees week as Oikawa pulled away just far enough to look down at him. Wordlessly, he pressed a kiss to Yuuji’s forehead, then to his brow, his cheek, his jaw, the tip of his nose, and finally, _finally_ , to his lips.

 

Oikawa was a terrible kisser. He used too much teeth and too much tongue and he slobbered. Yuuji loved it. He laughed and tilted his head, trying to redeem the kiss, but there was little to be done about it.

 

“Tooru, please stop trying to eat Yuuji’s face in public,” Suga called sweetly. Oikawa simply hummed and opened his mouth wider. Yuuji finally had to pull away from laughing so hard.

 

“I missed you,” he gasped, burying his face in Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“Come on,” Daichi said, settling a hand on Yuuji’s back. “Let’s get going before it gets dark.”

 

The walk to Yuuji’s house from the station was the best time he’d had in a long time. Oikawa refused to leave his side, but also insisted on dragging him all over the place to say hello to someone he knew, to smell a flower, to look in a shop window. Yuuji went along each time with a laugh, settling in with a different boyfriend on his free side whenever they rejoined the group.

 

“You know, he wouldn’t shut up the entire ride here,” Kuroo said softly when Oikawa got distracted by arguing with Suga over which was the best coffee shop in the area. “Daichi had to hold his hand the whole way here, he was so nervous.”

 

“What could he have to be nervous about?” Yuuji asked, brow furrowing. Kuroo smiled, something a bit uncertain in his eyes.

 

“Well, we all fell together in person,” he said. “Whenever someone was insecure in one of our relationships with each other, we could talk face-to-face. It’s been a bit harder with you. He was nervous that you wouldn’t want anything to do with him, once you saw him in person again.” Yuuji considered this for a moment.

 

“What about you?” he asked. “Were you nervous?”

 

“I’m terrified,” Kuroo replied. “We didn’t exactly get a lot of time to get to know each other in person before you came back here after that camp. And from the way they all talked about you when they moved in, I was sure they were already with you, and that I would never stand a chance. Even once we did get together, it was hard to know for sure that you would… that you would want us still, you know?”

 

Yuuji thought back to all those nights tucked under a mountain of blankets, wondering what it was like miles away, all piled into Daichi’s giant bed with the others wrapped around him. Nights spent wishing time would move faster, nights spent wishing it would stop altogether. Nights spent wondering if it was all a joke, if he would wake up in the morning to find that he was never a part of it at all. He twined his fingers with Kuroo’s and gave them a squeeze.

 

“I do,” he said. Kuroo gave him a smile, a nervous little thing that made Yuuji’s heart stutter in his chest.

 

They arrived at Yuuji’s house in a tangle of limbs and laughter and Oikawa’s loud babbling. Yuuji laughed and extracted his hand from Kuroo’s to fish out his key, only to have Suga latch onto his arm.

 

“I do need my hand if you want to go inside, you know,” Yuuji said. Suga hummed and snuggled against Yuuji’s arm for a moment, then let him go. Yuuji laughed and unlocked the door. “I’m home!” he called as he stumbled inside, nearly tripping over Oikawa. There was no answer.

 

“Yuuji,” said Daichi softly. He handed Yuuji a piece of paper, crumpled and half-covered in a footprint. Yuuji grinned and took it from him. A twinge of nervousness stabbed through him as he read.

 

“So my aunt broke up with her boyfriend again and my moms are helping her burn his stuff and won’t be home tonight,” he said. “It’s just us tonight I guess.”

 

“Slumber party!” Oikawa shouted, darting into the living room. He dumped his bag on the couch and wandered into the kitchen, whistling to himself. Yuuji watched him go with a smile while the others followed his lead more slowly.

 

“Hey.” Yuuji turned to see Daichi watching him with something soft and unnameable in his eyes. “You okay?”

 

“Of course,” Yuuji replied, a grin stretching across his face. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Daichi watched him for a moment, that same nameless emotion growing stronger, then reached forward and drew Yuuji into his arms. Yuuji closed his eyes and pressed his face into Daichi’s shoulder, just breathing in his presence and the warm strength of his arms.

 

 _This_ was what he had been missing all these months. This closeness, this quiet intimacy that made a home in another person’s touch. Yuuji had gotten the smallest taste before, the clapped shoulders and brushes of fingers that went just a little beyond camaraderie between fellow captains, but then the year had ended and they had moved and Yuuji had been left pretending he didn’t miss it so very much. He pressed himself closer to Daichi and bit back a whimper.

 

“It’s okay,” Daichi whispered, nosing at Yuuji’s hairline. “It’s okay. I’m here.” Yuuji only clutched him tighter.

 

“Daichi?” Yuuji figured he should probably be embarrassed to be caught in that position, but the sound of Suga’s voice only made him feel warmer and closer to tears. “Is everything okay?”

 

“We’re fine,” Daichi replied. Yuuji heard Suga move as though to leave, and he couldn’t quite help the soft, broken sound that slipped from his lips. Then Suga was chuckling and there was a hand on the small of his back and a cheek on his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay,” Suga murmured. “Come on, let’s go sit down. It’ll be easier to cuddle all of us that way.” Yuuji nodded and let Daichi pull away enough for them to walk without falling. Suga led them over to the couch, but rather than sitting on it he flopped down in front, pulling Yuuji down with him. Yuuji resisted for a heartbeat before he collapsed against Suga’s chest. Suga’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a more comfortable position between his legs, then Daichi snuggled in on one side, draping his arms around them both.

 

“Tets-chan, they’ve already started cuddling without us!” Oikawa whined from somewhere near the doorway. Yuuji mustered enough willpower to raise an arm. Oikawa squealed and barreled into the group, worming his way under Yuuji’s arm and nuzzling against his neck with a happy little hum.

 

“Tooru, you’re supposed to be helping me with-” Kuroo cut himself off with a low grumble and Yuuji couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You could just join us,” Suga called. “We can eat later.” Kuroo grumbled some more, but then there were footsteps and Kuroo was standing over them. Yuuji craned his head until he could smile up at Kuroo, who just sighed and shook his head.

 

“Move over, Sawamura,” he said, dropping to his knees and crawling into the space between Yuuji’s legs and Daichi’s. He settled his head on Yuuji’s shoulder blade and added his arm to those wrapping around his waist, and Yuuji closed his eyes.

 

It was warm here, and safe in a way Yuuji hadn’t expected. He knew he was a touchy guy, but he had no idea that being in the center of a boyfriend pile would feel _this_ good. He nuzzled his nose against Suga’s collar bone and pressed his lips where his shirt had slipped to one side. Suga made a little rumbly noise and returned the kiss with one of his own to Yuuji’s temple. Oikawa seemed to pick up on the exchange, because he started running his lips up and down the length of Yuuji’s neck, pausing to scrape his teeth lightly against the place where it melted into his shoulder. Not to be outdone, Daichi shifted so that he could kiss at the other side of Yuuji’s neck, working his way to the soft skin behind his ear.

 

“You guys couldn’t wait one hour?” Kuroo grumbled, his voice muffled by Yuuji’s t shirt.

 

“No no, let them go,” Yuuji breathed, his fingers threading through Daichi’s hair. “They’re doing just fine.” Daichi grinned and nipped at Yuuji’s ear, while Kuroo whined.

 

“Okay but I don’t have anything to kiss,” he complained. Yuuji laughed, pressing his forehead to Suga’s chest and trembling with the force of it. He nudged and wiggled until the others gave him enough room, then rolled onto his back. One hand on Kuroo’s cheek and the other on his thigh, Yuuji leaned forward and let their lips brush together as he spoke.

 

“And, how about now?” he murmured. He was treated to the sight of Kuroo’s pupils dilating and his irises turning dark, even as his cheeks and the tips of his ears flooded a vivid red. Kuroo sputtered, looking around wildly for help.

 

“Aw look, you got him all flustered,” Suga purred into Yuuji’s ear, his chest plastered against Yuuji’s back. “You should really take pity on the poor boy, you know. He’s not nearly as smooth as he likes people to think he is.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Yuuji replied. He paused just a moment longer, just long enough to see Kuroo really start to squirm, then closed that last spare inch between them. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft little sigh.

 

Yuuji knew he was a good kisser. He may not have been in the dating game long, but there had been dares and parties and experiments, and Yuuji had gotten a lot of practice. So when he slipped his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth and dragged the ball of his piercing along Kuroo’s palette, he wasn’t surprised by the moan it earned him.

 

He was, however, very smug.

 

“God, you two look so good,” rumbled Daichi, and Yuuji peeled open an eye to look at him. He reached the hand on Kuroo’s cheek around to thread in his hair, tugging just slightly to make Kuroo whine into the kiss.

 

“He pays attention,” Suga commented. His hands, which had been on Yuuji’s hips, slid up under the hem of his shirt and he started stroking his fingers in slow circles on the skin of his waist.

 

“He’s been such a good boy,” Oikawa purred, stroking his fingers through the scruffy overgrowth of Yuuji’s undercut. “After all, he’s waited so long for this. Haven’t you, Yuu-chan?” Yuuji tore himself away from Kuroo, throwing his head back with a whine as Oikawa dragged his nails down Yuuji’s neck. Kuroo huffed at the loss of contact and tugged at the front of Yuuji’s shirt.

 

“Suga,” he said, and Yuuji whined again at how rough his voice was. Suga nodded against Yuuji’s shoulder and then he was sliding his hands up, dragging Yuuji’s shirt with it. Yuuji put his arms up, but otherwise did not help with the removal of his shirt. When Daichi tugged it off his wrists at last, Yuuji slumped against Suga’s chest, breathing heavily.

 

“Hey,” said Kuroo, leaning forward on his knees so that he could cup Yuuji’s cheek, one hand propping him up by Suga’s hip, and _oh_ , this was an image that was going to stick with Yuuji for a very long time. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“Fine,” Yuuji gasped. “Fine, I’m fine, just-” He wrapped his hands around the back of Kuroo’s neck and pulled him forward so he could kiss him again.

 

“We mean it, Yuuji,” Daichi said, his voice getting that Concerned Dad tone it always took on when he found out someone wasn’t taking proper care of themself.

 

“Dai-chan, you’re so boring,” Oikawa huffed, and then he was gone, pulling away and leaving a cold emptiness at his side. Yuuji whined, reaching out for him, but then he was planting himself in Daichi’s lap and okay, watching them make out was just as good.

 

“He has a point though,” Suga said, low and husky in his ear. Kuroo stilled in Yuuji’s arms, then groaned and leaned down to draw a line of kisses down Yuuji’s neck and across his chest. Suga pressed an open-mouthed kiss behind Yuuji’s ear, then hooked his chin over his shoulder, running slender hands up and down Yuuji’s sides. “Do you want this, Yuuji? Do you want us, touching you like this? Kissing you? _More_? Do you want us to wreck you, to have our way with you until you’re shaking and you can’t say a word, can only lie there all pretty and _moan_?” He sighed luxuriously against Yuuji’s neck, his breath fanning down across his collar bones to where he was flushing red with arousal.

 

“Koushi-” Yuuji whimpered, and he wondered if he should have been embarrassed by how wrecked he sounded already, but Kuroo was sucking a bruise into life just above his right hip bone and Suga’s hands were veering inward, pressing against the marks already left in Kuroo’s wake, and he was trembling.

 

“You have to tell us, Yuuji,” Suga continued. He still sounded collected, like nothing that was going on in his lap effected him in the slightest. That low purr was doing things to Yuuji, nice, warm, tingly things that were making it hard to concentrate. “You have to tell us what you want, or we won’t do it. You have to tell us, or we won’t know.”

 

“Please,” Yuuji whined, arching his back to press more firmly into Kuroo. The wet sounds to his right came to an abrupt halt, and he knew Oikawa and Daichi were both staring at him. So he arched a little harder and threw his head back against Suga’s shoulder and threaded his fingers a little tighter in Kuroo’s hair. “Please, please touch me,” he whimpered. “Please, I need it. I need you to wreck me, mess me up, make me yours. _Please,_ I-”

 

He never got to finish that thought, too busy tangling his tongue with Oikawa’s and groaning over the tightening of the hands on him. Suga’s fingers dug into Yuuji’s waist and Kuroo’s into his thighs and Yuuji was going to have _bruises_ , marks that he could look at later and remember and-

 

Pleasure shot through him like a hot knife, slicing through the knot in his lower belly and turning him to light and electricity. He spasmed, body jerking against Suga’s torso while he and Kuroo and Oikawa all held him tight, but they were stopping, pulling back to stare at him, and he melted.

 

“Did- Did you just-” Yuuji opened a bleary eye, looking up at Oikawa’s shocked expression. He was still shaking with aftershocks of pleasure, breathing hard even as his body unwound completely. Then Suga shifted, and Yuuji realized what had just happened.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, all the warmth and happiness fleeing his body at once. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I-” he slapped his hands over his face, trying to curl in on himself. But Kuroo kept a strong grip on his thighs and Suga wrapped his arms around his waist and there was a gentle hand in his hair and suddenly Daichi was speaking soft and low in his ear.

 

“It’s okay, Yuuji,” he murmured, letting his lips brush against Yuuji’s skin for a moment before he left a kiss there. “It’s okay, baby, it’s all right.”

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Suga purred into Yuuji’s other ear. “Trust me, there was nothing about that that wasn’t hot as hell.”

 

“But I-” Yuuji started. He shook his head, too mortified to say it out loud. “And none of you-”

 

“Don’t worry about us, dummy,” Oikawa laughed. He slid his hands out of Yuuji’s hair and curled them loosely around his wrists and tugging gently. “Baby, look at me, please?” Yuuji whimpered in protest, but let Oikawa pull his hands away from his burning face. He looked up into those big brown eyes, at the affection and desire and joy swimming in their depths. “Hey, beautiful,” Oikawa whispered. “Do you wanna stop for a bit? Take a shower or something?”

 

Yuuji thought about it. He could feel Suga’s erection, still pressing against the small of his back even though Yuuji had effectively derailed the mood. There was a tremble in the hands running up and down his thighs, and Daichi was still leaving absent-minded kisses on Yuuji’s temple. And Oikawa. Oikawa was staring at him like he was something to be devoured, though Yuuji knew that if he gave the word he would leave it alone in a heartbeat.

 

If Yuuji was being honest, he didn’t want Oikawa to leave it alone. He didn’t want to separate from him again, not after so long apart. He didn’t want to stop.

 

“Keep going,” Yuuji murmured, staring up at Oikawa. “Please.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked. “We don’t have to, we can-”

 

“Please,” Yuuji repeated. “Please, I’ve wanted you for so long. Don’t make me stop now.”

 

“Only if you’re certain,” Daichi murmured, but he was dragging his lips down Yuuji’s neck. Yuuji nodded, clutching at Daichi’s arm.

 

“I am,” he gasped. “Just- please.”

 

“We should probably at least take this to the bedroom,” Suga said, his voice bright with laughter. Yuuji nodded, stretching himself slightly as the other three stood. He frowned at the cooling mess in the front of his pants as he joined them. Idly, he undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor, stepping gingerly out of them. He was about to lead the way to his bedroom when he noticed everyone staring at him.

 

“What?” he asked, glancing from face to face. Kuroo and Daichi looked hungry, Oikawa, proud. Suga, still on the floor, looked like he had seen God.

 

“When were you going to tell us about _that_?” asked Suga, reaching out to draw his fingertips along the lacy fabric of-

 

Oh.

 

“I forgot I was wearing it,” he admitted with a shrug. “I have several.”

 

“You have several,” Daichi repeated. “As in, you are in possession of not one lacy black g-string, but _several_.”

 

“Well, they’re not all black,” Yuuji said. “Why?”

 

Instead of answering, Kuroo dropped to his knees right in front of Yuuji, shuffling forward until he could slide his hands up the backs of his thighs. He pressed his face into Yuuji’s groin, breathing in and groaning, and Yuuji stumbled backwards. He collided with a strong, broad chest and hummed as Daichi’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. Kuroo nuzzled against Yuuji’s hips again, the friction causing little shocks of oversensitivity to shoot through Yuuji’s core. Then Kuroo wrapped his lips around the head of Yuuji’s cock through the fabric and sucked, just lightly.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuuji hissed, throwing his head back against Daichi’s shoulder. It was a mistake, because the moment he took his eyes off of what was happening in front of him, there were suddenly too many hands, stroking along his hips and his stomach and his legs. He peeled his eyes open, only to shut them again against the sight of Oikawa leaning in to kiss at Yuuji’s hip bone while Suga sucked on Kuroo’s neck.

 

“Yuuji,” growled Daichi, the vibrations from his voice rumbling through Yuuji’s back. “Watch.”

 

Yuuji whined, but did as he was told, and was rewarded with a tender kiss to the side of his neck. Suga pulled away from Kuroo, reaching up to curl his fingers in the waistband of Yuuji’s underwear. He glanced up, waiting for Yuuji to nod before he drew them slowly down his legs. Yuuji made a face as he stepped out of them; they were probably ruined now, and they had been his favorites. But then Suga and Kuroo were both licking at the cum smeared across Yuuji’s groin, nudging each other out of the way like they were fighting over it, and suddenly Yuuji didn’t care about the panties. Suga bent down to wrap his lips around the head of Yuuji’s cock, and the universe narrowed to nothing more than Yuuji and man he leaned against and the three on their knees before him.

 

He wasn’t hard, not by a long shot, but that only meant that Suga could take all of him at once, swirling his tongue around as though he were determined that no trace of cum be left behind. Kuroo ducked down so that he could kiss and nip at Yuuji’s thighs and Oikawa worked on leaving a forest of hickeys on Kuroo’s shoulder. Daichi, evidently deciding Yuuji wasn’t paying enough attention to him, sank his teeth into the crook of Yuuji’s shoulder. Yuuji cried out, his knees buckling somewhat, and he found himself getting very, very hard very, very quickly.

 

But Suga didn’t pull away. He simply moaned around Yuuji’s length, pressing forward to regain what ground he had lost until his nose was pressed against Yuuji’s pelvis.

 

“Fuck, I love it when he does that,” Kuroo groaned, leaning his cheek on Yuuji’s thigh so that he could better watch Suga work. Suga swallowed a couple times, his throat working beautifully over Yuuji’s head, then pulled back with a gasp.

 

“We were moving to the bedroom,” he reminded them, though Yuuji couldn’t process the words, his mind too full of the rasp in his voice. He left one last kiss to the head of Yuuji’s cock, lingering sweetly for a moment, then pushed himself to his feet to repeat the action on Yuuji’s lips. Then he pulled away, turning and padding down the hall toward Yuuji’s bedroom. Yuuji stared after him for a moment, still unable to process the sight. Daichi chuckled, tearing Yuuji out of his thoughts.

 

“Come on,” he said, both to Yuuji and to Oikawa and Kuroo, still on their knees. “The longer we make him wait the worse it’s going to be.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean by worse?” Yuuji asked, even as he bent to grab his jeans off the ground. The panties were mysteriously missing.

 

“He means, the longer we make him wait, the meaner he’ll be,” Oikawa replied, climbing to his feet and holding a hand out to help Kuroo up as well. “It’s sexy, when he does it, but it’s definitely not very nice.”

 

“I’d rather not find out what he’ll do now that you’re here too,” Kuroo added. He smiled at Yuuji and held a hand out, gesturing for him to lead the way.

 

“For the record,” Yuuji said as he started off down the hall, “I know you’re all only making me go first so you can stare at my ass.”

 

“That is not a baseless accusation,” Kuroo hummed. Yuuji smiled, pushing the door to his bedroom the rest of the way open.

 

Suga was standing near his bed, smiling at the picture frame in his hand, the one from his nightstand.

 

“I remember when we took this,” he said softly as Yuuji wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning over to look at it as well. “I didn’t know you’d printed it out.”

 

“It was our first date,” Yuuji said with a shrug. “Even if Kuroo _did_ break the camera and I didn’t get to enjoy any of it.”

 

“One of these days you’ll forgive me for that,” Kuroo said. Yuuji turned to reply, only to stop dead at the sight of Kuroo pulling his shirt over his head, a rippling display of musculature and honey-warm skin. Yuuji licked his lips, only somewhat consciously, and watched as Kuroo tugged off his sweat pants as well, leaving him in a pair of tight teal briefs and his socks.

 

“Those are mine,” Oikawa snapped, smacking Kuroo on the ass. Kuroo stuck his tongue out and pulled off the briefs as well, and Yuuji thought for a moment about not staring. Then he stared anyway.

 

Laughter caught Yuuji’s attention and he turned to see Daichi kissing at Oikawa’s neck, nibbling at the ticklish skin there with a smile while he unbuttoned Oikawa’s shirt. Yuuji had seen Oikawa naked before, in locker rooms and in the showers after practice matches when he had told himself not to stare, not to let his eyes be drawn to those lithe muscles and the long, graceful lines of him. Now, he let himself look, let himself rediscover just how beautiful Oikawa truly was. There was a hint of a tattoo on Oikawa’s hip, becoming more visible as Daichi hooked his thumbs in Oikawa’s waistband and drew his shorts down along with his underwear. A flowering vine twisted high on Oikawa’s thigh, one slender curl of ink that Yuuji hadn’t known about, that Yuuji wanted to know much more about. Then Oikawa was turning and tugging Daichi’s t shirt over his head, and Yuuji’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, because if the one little tattoo on Oikawa’s leg had been hot, the sea of patterns inked on Daichi was something else altogether.

 

It started with a river, spilling into a pool at the base of Daichi’s spine, and climbed through a forest up and up and up until a mountain peaked just below Daichi’s neck. Just above the mountain, a crow spread its wings across Daichi’s shoulders, the tips of its feathers reaching to just where Daichi’s sleeveless workout shirts would end. Daichi turned around, and there was more on the front, but Yuuji didn’t get a chance to oggle it. His vision was filled with a smirk and the flash of gold eyes under black hair as Kuroo settled his hands on Yuuji’s hips.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked. Yuuji huffed.

 

“I would like it a lot more, if you would move so I _could_ see it,” he said. Kuroo laughed and moved so that their sides were pressed together, leaning his head against Yuuji’s and sighing at the sight.

 

“You know, I don’t think they realize you don’t know,” he said softly. “I didn’t realize either, until I saw you staring at Tooru. You’re in for quite a treat.”

 

“You can say that again,” Yuuji said, watching Oikawa uncover the splash of watercolors on Daichi’s thighs.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Kuroo laughed. Yuuji glanced up at him, but he was looking behind them, hunger rinding in his gaze. Yuuji turned, and nearly passed out.

 

Suga was sitting cross-legged on the bed, stroking over his cock slowly while he watched Oikawa and Daichi through narrow eyes. Little glints and flashes flickered all over his body, bits of metal reflecting the sunlight from the window. Yuuji had known about the ones in his ears, the one in his nose, the ones in his lip and eyebrow. Yuuji had not known about the others.

 

“Tetsurou,” Yuuji whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the man on his bed. Kuroo chuckled and nudged him in the side.

 

“Go ahead,” he murmured. “Go say hi.” Yuuji nodded and slowly, tripping over his own feet, he stumbled over to the bed.

 

Suga looked up at him when he arrived, smiling as Yuuji crawled up in front of him. Yuuji couldn’t process the smile, too busy reaching out a trembling hand to thumb over the bar through Suga’s nipple.

 

“Holy fuck,” Yuuji whispered, and Suga laughed.

 

“Babe, I told you when I got them done,” he said. Yuuji shook his head.

 

“You never said, specifically,” he whispered. “I thought you were just talking about your ears.” He trailed his fingertips down Suga’s torso, aiming for the glittering dragonfly hanging in his navel. When he arrived, however, another glinting bit of metal caught his eye and he paused.

 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he wheezed. Suga laughed and cupped Yuuji’s cheeks, dragging his face up so he could plant a kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“You are so cute,” he giggled. “You can touch it, you know. That’s why I got it.” Yuuji nodded, his eyes dropping back down and his thoughts still not fully connecting. Slowly, he pressed the pad of his thumb to the tip of Suga’s cock, rolling the Prince Albert embedded there. Suga sighed and pressed his hips upwards into the touch.

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Yuuji whispered. Suga laughed again, somewhat strained this time.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he replied. “Fuck, Yuuji, stop teasing me, please!” Yuuji grinned, feeling a bit more familiar with the territory now, and shuffled backwards until he could lean down on his elbows and lick a strip up the length of Suga’s cock. Suga whimpered and threaded his fingers through Yuuji’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. Yuuji hummed, pressing his head up against Suga’s hands in encouragement, then wrapped his lips around Suga and hollowed his cheeks.

 

It was strange, the weight of Suga in his mouth, the bit of metal poking at places where Yuuji was not used to metal poking, the way Suga gasped and tightened his grip when he did certain things with his lips or his tongue or his teeth. The closest Yuuji had come to this had been one aborted locker room experimentation where the other guy had freaked out and gone soft halfway through. Now, with a partner who was very much aroused and very much aroused because of _Yuuji_ , it was a different sensation altogether.

 

“Yuuji,” Suga gasped, tugging hard on Yuuji’s hair. Yuuji pulled off, opening his mouth to ask Suga why he had stopped him, only to make a short, strangled noise instead. Suga was panting, his head thrown back against the headboard, his face and neck and chest a vivid red. His dick twitched wildly, even redder than the rest of him, and the realization clicked in Yuuji’s mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself, dragging himself back from the stratosphere where the thought of affecting Suga _that much_ had launched him.

 

“Damn,” Daichi said in an appreciative hum. “It usually takes me like twenty minutes to get him like that.”

 

“There have been,” Suga gasped, swallowing hard and looking at Daichi with flaming eyes, “a lot of stimuli.”

 

Oikawa crawled onto the bed then, climbing into Kuroo’s lap and looping his arms around his neck. Yuuji hadn’t even realized that Kuroo was there, too focused on Suga. He frowned, feeling suddenly guilty.

 

“So,” said Daichi, taking what little room was left for him on the very corner of the bed and curling a hand around Yuuji’s calf. “How do we want to do this?”

 

“I think Yuu-chan should choose,” Oikawa hummed. He rested his head on Kuroo’s chest, considering Yuuji with those bright, calculating eyes of him. “After all, he’s the one who’s had to wait for all this.”

 

“Yuuji?” prompted Kuroo. “What do you want?”

 

“Honestly, I could die happy with anything,” Yuuji replied. “You could slap me right now and I’d probably thank you for it.” Kuroo and Daichi looked at him, concerned, but Suga and Oikawa’s laughter broke the tension.

 

“Okay, then how about I fuck you while you fuck Daichi?” Oikawa chirped. “After all, Tetsu and Koushi got your first one.” Yuuji stared at him for a moment, then whined and buried his face in Suga’s chest.

 

“Why are you like this,” he groaned. Suga laughed harder, stroking Yuuji’s hair away from his face.

 

“Wait, what are we supposed to do?” Kuroo whined.

 

“You _could_ put that mouth of yours to better use,” Suga said.

 

“And blow Daichi?” Kuroo asked. “Good idea.”

 

“That’s not what I-” Kuroo cut Suga’s huff off with a kiss, one that Suga sighed and melted into. Yuuji couldn’t help but laugh at that, and at the disappointed look Daichi was giving them both. Oikawa laughed with him, and soon the others were laughing as well. Daichi climbed off of the bed and started digging around in Yuuji’s night stand.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuji asked. Daichi only grinned at him and pulled out the fresh bottle of lube and box of condoms Yuuji had hidden there several days prior.

 

“You left your webcam on,” he explained as he climbed back onto the bed, this time behind Yuuji. “Turn around and lie back for me?” Yuuji hummed.

 

“Make me,” he said.

 

“Yuuji.” Suga leaned forward, smiling sweetly and reaching out to press a palm to Yuuji’s cheek. “Do as he says.”

 

It was a dangerous tone, one Yuuji had never heard in person before. But he _had_ heard it over the phone and over video calls where he had watched Suga take one or more of the others apart with feather-light words and touches. He had seen the way it went when people disobeyed Suga, and while the thought was more than a little arousing, Yuuji decided that maybe the first time was not the best opportunity to find out for himself. He turned around, spreading his legs to accommodate Daichi between them, and laid back until his head was in Suga’s lap.

 

“Good boy,” Suga whispered, and Yuuji didn’t even try to hold back the shiver that went through him at that. “Tetsurou, could you prep Daichi for me please?” Kuroo scrambled to obey, nearly dumping Oikawa onto the floor in the process. Suga smiled and reached out Oikawa, gathering him close as consolation. Yuuji barely noticed Daichi slicking his fingers and then handing the lube off to Kuroo, too busy watching Suga lick obscenely into Oikawa’s mouth.

 

The first press of fingers against his entrance ended any distraction he had, and Yuuji keened, pressing his hips downward. Daichi chuckled, but didn’t press in, just tracing his fingers around and smearing the lube like he had all the time in the world. Yuuji growled and opened his mouth to protest, and _that_ _’s_ when Daichi slid his finger all the way in. Yuuji moaned, the sound utterly unsuppressed. There were answering groans all around.

 

Daichi’s fingers were shorter than Yuuji’s, but they were thick. He pumped in and out of Yuuji slowly, getting him used to the intrusion, then lined up a second and Yuuji saw stars. Two of Daichi’s fingers felt like three of Yuuji’s, and when he crooked and spread them apart they moved in ways that were entirely foreign. Yuuji panted, scrabbling at the sheets and trying to convince himself not to cum too early again, something Daichi was making very difficult indeed. When Daichi added a third, there was just enough of an edge of pain that Yuuji was able to grapple his control back into place. Daichi paused, one big hand smoothing up and down Yuuji’s stomach and his voice murmuring low and quiet. He bit his lip, making a soft noise as Kuroo did something Yuuji couldn’t see, and Yuuji’s cock twitched with interest. Daichi raised an eyebrow, but instead of commenting he started moving his fingers again.

 

“You’re doing so well, Yuu-chan,” Oikawa murmured. Yuuji glanced up to see him red-faced and staring while Suga worked at his neck with his teeth. Oikawa gasped and clutched at Suga’s arm. “So good,” he said. “Being so very good for Dai-chan. Look at you, opening up for his fingers, for my cock.” Yuuji’s vision swam and he reached out, desperate to touch, to return any of the pleasure they had been heaping on him. His fingers bumped against Oikawa’s cock and he scrambled to wrap them around it and pump slowly. Oikawa groaned, his hips twitching up into the touch as beads of precum dribbled down his length. Yuuji swiped his thumb around the head, gathering more, and it was enough to distract him from just how good Daichi was with his fingers.

 

At least, it was, until Daichi twitched suddenly and jabbed right against Yuuji’s prostate.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Yuuji shouted, his back arching off the bed. He clawed at the sheets with his free hand, trying to stave off the orgasm that had mounted suddenly just beneath the surface. Daichi eased his fingers out, stroking gently along Yuuji’s hips to help him calm down.

 

“God, you’re so sensitive,” Daichi breathed, thumbing over the hollow of Yuuji’s pelvis. “So responsive.”

 

“Yeah, and whose fault do you think that is?” Yuuji hissed. Daichi cracked a smile at him, leaning down until he could press a kiss just above Yuuji’s navel. “Please tell me someone’s gonna fuck me soon.”

 

“Sawamua?” asked Kuroo, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi hummed and leaned back.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said. Kuroo nodded and stood, bending down to kiss Daichi firmly. Then he pulled away and took a seat near Oikawa.

 

“Are you ready, Yuuji?” Suga asked. Yuuji took a deep breath and nodded. Suga helped him sit up, and they shuffled around a bit until Daichi was the one sprawled on his back, with Yuuji between his legs and Oikawa behind him.

 

“Take it slow,” Oikawa whispered as he draped himself against Yuuji’s back. “Watch his face, it’ll tell you how he’s feeling.” Yuuji nodded and rolled a condom onto his length, groaning at the feeling. Oikawa’s hand wrapped around him as well, slick with lube. He gave him a few pumps, then took his hand away and nodded. Yuuji took hold of himself and pressed the head to Daichi’s entrance. He paused for a breath, then began pushing in.

 

Daichi’s eyes fluttered closed, his brow furrowing and his mouth dropping open. Yuuji stared, transfixed at the utter pleasure written across his features. He kept going, kept up his slow thrust into Daichi, until all at once his hips met Daichi’s ass and he could go no further.

 

It was hot, so much hotter than Yuuji had expected. And tight, so very tight. Daichi clenched around him, whimpering quietly. Yuuji struggled to hold himself still as Daichi wiggled his hips around, getting used to the feeling.

 

“So good, Yuuji,” Oikawa whispered. “I’m going to put it in now, okay?” Yuuji nodded and bent down until he could rest his head on Daichi’s shoulder, still buried to the hilt in him. There were fingers, long, slender fingers, spreading Yuuji’s ass open, and then a firm, blunt pressure. Yuuji took a shaky breath, and Oikawa began pushing in.

 

If he had been unprepared for the pleasure of being in Daichi, it was nothing compared to the sensation of being filled at the same time. Oikawa was bigger than average, he knew, but this was ridiculous. Every time Yuuji thought he could take no more, Oikawa or Daichi murmured softly to him, stroking his hair and his spine and his hips, and he would relax and there would be _more_.

 

“Geez, do you ever end?” Yuuji grumbled. Oikawa laughed, the movement causing him to jerk inside Yuuji and causing Yuuji to jerk inside Daichi in turn. A trio of moans resonated through the room, and then Oikawa stopped.

 

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, that’s all of it. You doing okay?”

 

“Oikawa, if you don’t fuck me right this instant, I swear I’ll-”

 

“I would take that as a yes if I were you,” Suga said. Rather than respond, Oikawa drew his hips back, pulling out part way to ease back in. Yuuji whined voicelessly at him, and he repeated the motion, faster this time.

 

Yuuji was not going to last long. He may had gotten considerably farther this time than with his last orgasm, but there was no way he was going to be able to handle the way Oikawa kept up a constant, steady rhythm that pushed and pulled Yuuji in and out of Daichi as well. It just wasn’t happening. Already the knot in Yuuji’s stomach was pulling tight and he was clawing at Daichi’s shoulders.

 

Daichi gasped at a particularly hard thrust, and the fog in Yuuji’s mind cleared somewhat. He propped his forearms on either side of Daichi’s shoulders and pushed himself up until he could get a hand between them. As soon as Yuuji wrapped his fingers around Daichi’s cock he arched off the bed, writhing and bucking into Yuuji’s grip. The muscles of his abdomen flexed and relaxed in rapid succession, making the tattoos there contract and stretch and distort and Yuuji wanted to drag his tongue along them.

 

“Yu-Yuuji,” Daichi stuttered. He raked his nails down Yuuji’s back, adding to the garden of marks he already bore on his skin. There was another cry to Yuuji’s right, and he turned just in time to see Suga cum across Kuroo’s hand and collapse back against his chest. Kuroo groaned and wriggled a hand between himself and Suga, eyes on Daichi and the blissed-out expression on his face. Yuuji turned to see for himself, and that was it. Yuuji’s hips stuttered into Daichi and his orgasm broke upon him like a wave. Oikawa made a strangled noise, gripping Yuuji’s hips tighter and pumping faster into him, while Daichi whined and writhed below them. Yuuji collected himself enough to work his hand over Daichi again, but he was quickly stumbling into foggy oversensitivity. He thought he might have heard Daichi scream, but the blood roaring in his ears and the wildfire raging across his skin blocked everything out. He tipped forward, drowning.

 

When he came back to earth, it was to warm hands smoothing up and down his back while voices murmured and bodies moved around him. Yuuji made an aborted attempt at speaking, nuzzling into the chest of whoever was holding him. The chest rumbled as its owner laughed. Yuuji peeled his eyes open at last to look up at Kuroo with what might have been a smile, if he had been better able to control his facial muscles.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, then frowned at the ruined sound of his voice. Kuroo laughed again, a soft, warm thing that made Yuuji feel light and soft.

 

“Hey yourself,” he said. “How’re you feeling?”

 

Yuuji took stock of himself. His ass and hips were sore and there wasn’t really a part of him that didn’t ache or sting in one way or another. But Kuroo was warm under him, and he felt loose and adored. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a soft, contented rumble. Kuroo laughed.

 

“Yuuji,” called Suga, padding into the room and coming to sit on the bed. Yuuji untangled one of his arms from Kuroo and reached out to Suga, who laughed and twined their fingers together. “Are you feeling up for dinner?” he asked. “You should eat something regardless, but I think you should know, Oikawa is insisting he wants to cook for you.”

 

“There’s a takeout menu and some money next to the coffee maker,” Yuuji mumbled. “My moms always leave something when they’re gone overnight.” Suga bent down to press a kiss to Yuuji’s knuckles, and then he was gone, leaving the room full of quiet. Yuuji listened to Kuroo’s heartbeat, to the soft tide of his breathing, to Oikawa’s whining, muffled by the distance from the kitchen. He smiled.

 

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered. Had Yuuji been more in control of his extremities, he might have stiffened at the proclamation, still a new thing between all of them.

 

“What brought that on?” he asked, tilting his head so that he could see more of Kuroo’s face. He was smiling down at him, his eyes disgustingly fond.

 

“You have a nice smile,” Kuroo said. “And I love you.” Yuuji’s smile grew wider, and he hid it in Kuroo’s chest.

 

“Sap,” he said.

 

“Your sap,” Kuroo replied. “I think Daichi’s almost done getting your bath ready. You up for moving?”

 

“If I say no, will you carry me?” Yuuji asked. Kuroo laughed.

 

“You’re an even bigger princess than Tooru, good god.” Despite his words, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Yuuji’s shoulders and under his knees and hoisted him to his chest, clambering out of the bed with more efficiency than grace. Yuuji giggled as Kuroo toted him down the hall and into the bathroom, where Daichi was indeed waiting in a steaming tub full of bubbles. Kuroo lowered him to the ground and held onto him as he stepped into the tub and settled his back against Daichi’s chest, then bent to kiss each of their foreheads. “Call me if you need anything,” he murmured, then he stood and left the room. Yuuji sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Daichi’s shoulder.

 

“You’re such a cat,” Daichi chided, but he drew his hands up and down Yuuji’s skin nonetheless. Yuuji smiled and nestled back a little more firmly.

 

“But you love me,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Daichi murmured. “I do.”

 

“You all love me.”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuji could hear the smile in Daichi’s voice, and it called forth an answer in Yuuji. “We do.”

 

-

 

It had been thirteen months since Yuuji had moved in with his boyfriends. He thought about this fact, turning it over in his mind and prodding at its edges as he lay in bed one morning, early sunlight streaming across his back and turning his pillow to glowing porcelain. Oikawa groaned at the intruding sun, the noise rumbling up from his chest and turning into a reedy whine that Yuuji couldn’t help but laugh at.

 

“Yuu-chan, close the curtains,” Oikawa whined, and Yuuji laughed harder.

 

“I can’t,” he said. “Koushi won’t let me move.” In response to this, Suga grumbled under his breath and tugged Yuuji closer to himself, arms tightening. “It’s fine,” Yuuji sighed. “It’s just gonna get brighter and brighter in here, and Daichi’s not home to take pity on you when Tetsurou starts complaining that neither of you are up yet.”

 

Suga let him go at that, rolling over to bury his face in a pillow instead. Yuuji laughed and crawled out of the bed, staggering to the window. He tugged the drapes closed and turned back to the bed, but something out of the corner of his eye made him pause.

 

Suga and Kuroo’s sock drawer was open, something that virtually never happened. The two of them were meticulous in their organization of their things, hence their sharing a dresser while the other three had to fend for themselves. Yuuji walked over to it with a yawn, poking at the open drawer. He tugged at the fabric that was blocking its closure, frowning at the familiarity of it. With a soft yank, the fabric sprung free, nearly smacking Yuuji in the face. He frowned harder.

 

“Are these the panties I was wearing when-”

 

“Yuuji.” Suga’s voice, though sleepy, was dangerous. “Stop asking questions and come back to bed.” Yuuji paused, giving one last frown to the panties in his hand. Then he shrugged, setting them on top of the dresser, and crawled back into his place on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Naughty Tumblr ](http://verymuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
